Heated or cooled air is commonly moved within a building or structure via a series of interconnected ducts to provide climate control for the building or structure. For example, a heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) duct assembly (including multiple ducts and duct work) can be used to move the heated or cooled air from a central source (for instance) to various remote locations throughout the building or structure. Additional channels can return fresh air from the remote locations to the central source to complete the circuit.
HVAC ducts are generally comprised of formed metal (e.g., galvanized steel, or the like) portions that are coupled together as desired. Specific bends at the ends of the portions (e.g., open rectangular box-shaped portions, or the like) of HVAC duct fit together to connect the portions of duct together and to form a continuous duct work for carrying air throughout the building or structure. The specific bends at the ends of the portions of duct form joints between each of the duct portions when they are fit together. A formed drive cleat, (having a squished C cross-section, for example) can fit over the joint between two duct portions, locking the joint.
Preparing a drive cleat for installation on the duct joint, using traditional techniques, generally includes using a screwdriver, or the like, to partially open one end of the C channel, so that the drive cleat can be slipped over the joint. However, the use of a tool such as a screwdriver to open the end of the drive cleat can pose a danger to the user. For instance if the user slips, the user could be injured by the screwdriver or by the sharp end of the drive cleat. Further, making consistent openings in the channel with the screwdriver can be difficult. Additionally, the opposite end of the drive cleat is often bent to conform to the box-like shape of the duct. Using a pair of tongs, or the like, the length of the bend is estimated by the user. Thus, the skill and experience of the user can be a key to uniform-length consistent bends. However, this can be a difficult learning process for a less-experienced user.